


Open door policy

by Shadows_of_my_life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aobajousai, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Different Teams, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Fukuroudani, Hurt/Comfort, Inarizaki, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pack Parent(s), Random & Short, Shiratorizawa, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_my_life/pseuds/Shadows_of_my_life
Summary: Pack parents want their pups to know they can always come to them for anything. This is just different problems and scenarios with the packs.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akagi Michinari/Komori Motoya, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oohira Reon & Yamagata Hayato, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 44
Kudos: 109





	1. Pre-presentation (Shiratorizawa)

**Author's Note:**

> These are just random things that pop into my head that I felt like writing down.

The sound of volleyballs smacking the floor could be heard from outside of the closed gym door. Pushing past the s Terence and entering the domain of the volleyball pack was never a good idea if you were not let of them. 

Ushijima wakatoshi the head alpha of the pack with his mate Tendou Satori. Then there are the other third years Yamagata Hayato (omega), Semi Eita (alpha), and Reon Ohira(alpha). Those are not the scariest though the scariest member on their team is the second year setter Shirabu Kenjirou. He may be an omega but he knows how to protect himself and his pack. Taichi Kawanishi another omega that shouldn’t be messed with as well. The final member of the pack being the newest addition. Goshiki Tsutomu who has yet to present as a first year student. 

The coach calls an end to practice as the members head to the locker room. 

“Alright everyone we are going to split up and have a bonding night based off of your secondary gender. This is to make sure that the alphas know they can talk with the others without worrying about being criticized and the omegas do not get touch starved and they can sent bond as Satori told me.” All of the members nod except for Goshiki. “What do I do?”

“Well sense you have yet to present you can choose to go with the omegas or the Alphas. Usually in this situation you would go with the pack betas but since we have none you get to choose.

Everyone went quiet as Goshiki thought about what he wanted to do. 

“I want to go with the alphas. I don’t want to talk about knots and slick.”

“What the heck do you think we talk about in our omega bonding. I don’t want to talk about that either!” Shirabu turned red as he said this looking at the other omegas. 

“Well I just though you did because some of the girls in my class were talking about knotting and how good it felt as long as there is enough slick and I am confused on what a knot is to be honest and it just sounds gross.”

All of the omegas turn red at Goshiki’s rambling. “ I can guarantee that we have never talked about that as a group.” Tendou muttered. 

“Hey Goshiki don’t worry about that stuff until after you present” Semi said as he puts his arm around the boy. The rest of the group drop the tension they felt in their shoulders before leaving the room to go bond as they planned. 


	2. What's happening to me (Aoba Johsai)

Aoba Johsai

Oikawa – Omega

Iwaizumi – Alpha

Mattsun – Alpha

Makki – Omega

Yahaba – Omega

Maddog – Alpha

Watari- beta

Kunimi- Unpresented Omega

Kindaichi – New presented Alpha

The thoughts of a secondary gender controlling who you would be is dumb to Kunimi. Being in love with your best friend is hard especially when it comes to matching up secondary genders. There is no guarantee that he will present in a favorable position to match his best friend for what he is.

Due to upcoming tournaments weekend practices have become a thing for the Aoba Johsai volleyball club. These practices lasting from morning to late afternoon. The practice is grueling on teenage bodies as they fight the fatigue and exhaustion while also fighting the hormones that want to take over.

Kunimi sits down on the bench to take a water break while Kindaichi continues to practice with the third years. He watches as Kindaichi jumps to block a spike their ace tries to slam over the net. The ball connects with his hand falling back over onto the floor. Kindaichi lands as his muscles contract to keep him on his feet. Kunimi watches the muscles of the other boys’ legs twitch with interest. Images of those muscles holding him down flash through his mind as he shakes his head trying to rid his mind of the thoughts of his best friend in that position. A red tint climbs to his cheeks as he chugs more of his water. Getting back to his feet he makes his way over to the players on the court and rejoins practice.

“Kunimi are you okay?” Oikawa asks as he places his hand on Kunimi’s forehead. He leans into the touch and lets out a slight purring sound before he backs away from the setter. Oikawa and Makki have look of surprise being the only ones that were close enough to hear the noise. Kunimi shakes his head backing away further from the look he is getting from the other two.

“I’m fine can we just continue practice” He huffs as he storms away from them. Kunimi walks over to Yahaba and Watari who are practicing receives with Maddog serving. His steps falter for a moment when he catches a whiff of a masculine alpha scent in the air. Yahaba catches him as he stumbles before righting himself. “sorry Yahaba”

“It’s okay, but are you okay you seem a little out of it?”

  
“I’m fine.”

He walks away to go stand on the wall. Lost in thought he did not hear his two upperclassmen talking about the scent he was releasing subconsciously.

Oikawa calls an end to practice not long after. The alphas start to take down the net and put everything away while the others sweep the floor. Everyone made their way to the locker room to shower and change out of their sweaty practice clothes. Kunimi drags his feet on his way to get changed. Feeling sick to his stomach and dizzy he holds the wall for support while catching his breath.

Opening the locker room door, he was hit in the face with scents from all of his team causing a loud whimper to be released. Everyone turned to the noise and notices their youngest. Oikawa and Makki made their way over to the young pup and gently guide him back to the hallways.

“What is wrong with me?”

“Pup from what I can tell you are presenting.” Came the soothing voice of their captain.

“Have you been showing signs at all while at home? Have your parents noticed?” Makki askes putting his hand on the back of Kunimi’s neck to calm him down.

“My parents aren’t home; they won’t be home for another couple of weeks.”

“That won’t do. We cannot leave you to present alone in your house, that is too dangerous. I think the third years should stay at your house to make sure you are okay. The alphas will not be allowed in your room, but they will protect us while we are there.” Oikawa said as he brushes the hair out of his pup’s eyes. Kunimi nods his head as the statement and nuzzles into both hands of his upper classmen.

Oikawa walks away to go tell the other two third years of the plan while Makki stays with him. Gathering all of his stuff and Kunimi’s he drags the two alphas out of the locker room with him. Leaving Yahaba the keys to lock up. He motions for Makki to push Kunimi forward.

The walk to the first year’s house is short and uneventful. Kunimi unlocks the front door as the others decide what they are going to do. Kunimi walks up the stairs to his room follows by the two older omegas. Oikawa pushes him towards the bathroom. “You stink, go take a shower it will make you feel better.”

Kunimi decides to listen, showering quickly before getting dressed and laying down.

“Buckle up, this is not going to be fun for the next twenty-four hours pup.” Makki said as they cover Kunimi with a blanket and leave the room to let him rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Honestly these are just random topics that pop into my head that I write down. 
> 
> if you ever see one of my chapters that you want me to expand on or if you want to expand on yourself just let me know.


	3. Couple (Shiratorizawa)

The omegas part from the alphas after that awkward moment.

“I can’t believe he just blurted that out. What do alphas and unpresented pups think omegas do together?” Tendou snorts as they head to the oldest omegas room to build a nest and relax.

“I do not know, but if that weird outburst was anything to go by then I really do not want to know what else they think about.” Taichi says as he leans on Shirabu’s shoulder as they walk.

The walk back to the third-year dorms was quick. Tendou opens the door to his and Yamagata’s room and lets everyone inside.

They all start building a nest on the floor in the corner of the room. Shirabu and Taichi grab spare blankets from the closet as Yamagata and Tendou place them in the right spot. The nest was built rather quickly with all four of them helping. Jumping into the middle of the nest Shirabu falls to the ground as Taichi lands on top of him nuzzling under his chin. Tendou and Yamagata crawl in on either side of the second years and latch on to them. Purring noises start to emit from all of the boys as they cuddle in a giant pile.

“So, is there anything new that we need to talk about?” Tendou asks as he runs his fingers through the youngest two omegas hair. Taichi looks at him with a blush on his face but tries to hide it from embarrassment.

“Come on pup you know you can talk to us about anything right?” Tendou says poking Taichi in the side. He squirms away from the touch and nods his head.

“I think I like someone, but I don’t know what to do.” Taichi mumbles into Shirabu’s shirt.

“ahh Taichi has a crush!” the two oldest say as they giggle at the new information.

Shirabu looks on in shock at the older two.

“I know how to fix this! If it is a boy you need to suck its dick, and if it is a girl you better show some respect to her or so help me, I will kick your ass.” Yamagata says.

Shirabu laughs at that, he knows Yamagata is joking about sucking the guy’s dick. The pack has a rule about respect, and you do not want to break it, unless you want a two-hour lecture form Ushijima, Tendou, and Semi.

Shirabu’s pov

Feelings are weird. I stay silent after I finish laughing and watch at the others goof around and start to rough house with each other. I watch as Tendou takes a pillow and starts to smack the other two with it. I smile thinking about how I have such a loving and caring pack, but I do not think I want to talk to these crazy people about my feelings. I am not even sure what these feelings are, but I do not want them to know about them.

The omega bonding experience is always fun and exciting. It is hard not to think about what the Alphas are doing though. They always seem to have a lot of fun as well, but not the same kind as we do.

One alpha in particular has caught my attention, but I do not know why. We argue a lot and pick at each other all the time. I do not know if the feelings that pop up around him are normal friendly feelings or something else.

I should ask someone, but I do not want to ask Yamagata, he will give me the same advice he gave Taichi, Tendou will tease me even though he means well. Ushijima would not know emotions if they smacked him in the face, and Reon has a lot to deal with already. I guess that only leaves one person. Semi Eita.

Bonding ends with all of the omegas falling asleep in a pile in the nest.

The next morning, I was rudely awoken by a foot to the side as someone was squirming around in the nest.

“Stop moving so much” I grumble as the person finally moves away from me.

“Sorry, I was looking for my phone” Taichi says as he leans over me.

“Oh good, your awake. Let us get up and go to the mess hall for breakfast the alphas are already there.” Tendou says as he grabs my hand pulling me to my feet. Quickly getting ready we all head down to the mess hall for food. The alphas and Goshiki are sitting at the normal table talking among themselves.

We all get our food and sit with the others.

“Semi, do you think I could talk to you later?” Semi looks at me weird but nods his head.

“How about after volleyball practice?”

“Yeah, that works for me.”

The rest of the day seems to fly by as practice comes to an end. The team makes their way to the locker room to shower and dress in clothes that aren’t soaking in sweat.

I finish first and wait at my locker for semi to finish. I watch as he walks around the room shirtless before finally deciding that a shirt is necessary to have on to walk to the dorms.

I watch him as he grabs his bag and looks at me motioning for the door. I could not help but to feel a weird emotion in my chest as he holds the door open for me.

The crisp cool air of a spring night hits me in the face when we leave the gym.

“So, what is it you want to talk about that you had to ask me and not the others?”

“ah well you see I need help understanding something and I know if I ask Tendou or Yamagata I would not get a straight answer or I would get an answer I really don’t think would work.”

“Fair enough so shoot, what is it I can help you with.”

“Well, uhh I don’t really know, its like some weird feelings I am getting. Like I get sweaty hands and my chest feels tight but not in a bad way, and my stomach feels all fluttery and I just don’t know what is happening to me. Please help.”

Semi stays quiet as we continue to walk towards the dorms. A smile slowly starting to take over his face, “well, it seems to me that our resident saltiness has a crush on someone.”

“No, I don’t”

“Yes, you do. You just described the exact feeling you get when you have a crush.”

I stop walking causing Semi to stop as well. I can’t believe this. I really can’t believe this.

“I’VE GOT A CRUSH ON YOU?!” I blurt out before I could stop myself.

Semi chokes. “I I I didn’t mean for that to come out like it did. I will just go now” I start to walk away trying to hold back the tears I can feel starting to fill my eyes. A hand reaches out and grabs me pulling me back.

“Hey, don’t cry. I like you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story.  
> I plan on working on my next chapter tomorrow and it will be a continuation of the Kunimi story.


	4. Kindaichi

Practice has been long today, I can’t help but feel that here is something off in the gym. Everyone seems to be fine. The only one that is acting weird is Kunimi. I notice him watch me more today. I feel like he is constantly staring at me. “Should this bother me? Should I go check on him?”

As the thoughts of checking on my best friend filter through my head, Oikawa calls an end to practice. I can’t help but slump over and be grateful that this hell was over for the day. I walk over to the net to help the other alphas take it down while the others run around and clean up.   
Finishing with the net I follow the others to the locker room to change. I feel gross and sticky with sweat. Grabbing my towel, I go towards the showers to rinse off and change. The others seem to have the same idea as they follow me into the showers. 

I notice that Akira did not come into the room and that is weird, he is normally the first one to finish and leave to go home.   
Showering quickly, I dry myself and start to get dressed. As I am pulling my shirt over my head Oikawa walks into the room. He darts towards the two alpha third years whispering   
about something. They nod their heads and quickly grab all of their stuff while oikawa does the same with his own and Kunimis stuff.   
“Wait wait what is going on? Is Kunimi okay? Can I go with him?”  
“No, Kindaichi sweety you need to go home and rest tonight. Kunimi is fine so don’t worry. The third years have it under control.” Oikawa says as he runs out of the locker room.   
I look at the remaining three in the locker room and see them also confused. Yahaba seems to be a little more clued into what is happening but not really. 

“Hey pup, it’s okay, have some trust in our third years. Or at least Iwaizumi.” Yahaba says as he walks over to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.   
“Yeah okay, I guess.” 

“Are you dumb, did you not smell that on him?” Mad dog yells. 

“Smell what? I didn’t smell anything that wasn’t normal.” 

“Maddog shut the fuck up.” Yahaba yells. 

“whatever.”

I decide to leave after that. Yahaba starts to scold Maddog as I walk out of the gym. The walk home wasn’t long as I lived close to the school, but it was boring since Kunimi wasn’t with me this time.   
I really don’t understand what is going on, first he was acting weird, then he wouldn’t come in the locker room and now I can’t even see him. 

The rest of the day was boring and spent catching up on weekend homework.   
I go to bed thinking about my best friend and how weird he was acting today. Was there something I could do that would help him? 

I didn’t realize I fell asleep until I was woken by a phone call ringing right in my ear. I picked it up as I saw Kunimi’s name flash across the screen.   
I didn’t even get to say a word before he spoke. 

“I presented”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
